Maia (Shayuri)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Oracle Level: 5 Experience: 11794XP(Reached Level 5 on 17 Apr 2012) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Celestial Deity: ?? Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 8 -1 (-2 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (02 pts) +2 racial CHA: 20 +5 (13 pts) +2 racial +1 levelup Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 37 = + CON (05) + FC (00) (Oracle-5) AC: 18 = + DEX (02) + Armor (06) + Shield (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (06) + Shield (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +03 = (05) CMB: +02 = (03) + STR (-1) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (03) + STR (-1) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (01) + CON (01) + Misc (02) Reflex: +05 = (01) + DEX (02) + Misc (02) Will: +08 = (04) + WIS (02) + Misc (02) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: acid 5, cold 5, electricity 5 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Lt. Crossbow: Attack: +06 = (03) + DEX (02) + Magic (01) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19/x2, Range 80' Special: +1 to hit and dmg to targets within 30' Quarterstaff: Attack: +02 = (03) + STR (-1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6-1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Double, Monk Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Base Speed: 30' Dark vision: 60' Favored Class: Oracle Skilled: +2 Perception and Diplomacy Daylight: May cast Daylight once per day as an SLA (CL1) Languages: Start with Common and Celestial Celestial Resistance: acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5 Class Features Oracle Armor/Weapons: Prof. w/Light Armor, Medium Armor, Shields (except tower) Prof. w/All Simple Weapons Spells: divine - spontaneous and add all cure spells at appropriate lvls to spells known Does not need a divine focus (DF) to cast spells that list this as a component. Limited Spell selection taken from the cleric's spell list Oracle's Curse: Lame - Maia is unused to gravity and has trouble walking, reducing her base land speed by 10 feet. Her speed is never reduced due to encumbrance. At 5th level, she is immune to the fatigued condition (but not exhaustion). At 10th level, her speed is never reduced by armor. At 15th level, she is immune to the exhausted condition. Mystery: Solar (Power source - The stars) - Add Fly, Knowledge (Geography), Linguistics, and Survival to class skill list Bonus spells - Faerie Fire, Flaming Sphere Revelation: Solar Wind - 1d6+2 fire dmg, 30' ranged touch, 8/day Astral Caravan - Full round act go into 'near' astral and travel 50 miles/hour as shadow walk, carrying up to 5 other people. 5 hours/day. Orisons: These spells are cast like other spells but do not consume any slots and may be used again. Feats Point Blank Shot (1st Level): +1 to hit and damage with ranged weapons within 30' Fleet (3rd Level): Increase speed 5' (to 25') Fleet (5th Level): Increase speed 5' (to 30') Traits Magical Talent (Magic): Choose a level 0 spell. You may cast that spell once per * Prestidigitation day as a spell-like ability. This spell-like ability is cast at your highest caster level gained; if you have no caster level, it functions at CL 1st. The spell-like ability’s save DC is Charisma-based. Charming (Social): You gain a +1 trait bonus when you use Bluff or Diplomacy on a character that is (or could be) sexually attracted to you, and a +1 trait bonus to the save DC of any language- dependent spell you cast on such characters or creatures. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 35 = (20) + INT (00)/Level; FC (05), Misc (background) (10) (Oracle) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2~ 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 4* 0 4 +0 Climb -1 0 -1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 11* 2 3 4 +2 Racial Disable Device 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 4 0 4 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 4 +0 Heal 10 5 3 2 +0 Intimidate 4 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 8 5 3 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 8 5 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 7 4 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 7 4 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 9 5 2 +2 Racial Perform ( ) 4 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 2 +0 Ride 2 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 5 2 3 0 +0 Stealth 2 0 2 -0 +0 Survival 8 3 3 2 +0 Swim -1 0 -1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 4 +0 ~ -4 when jumping due reduced speed * +1 trait bonus against those who could be (or are) sexually attracted to Maia Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Light * Command * Spiritual Weapon * Spark * Divine Favor * Cure Moderate Wounds * Detect Magic * Cure Light Wounds * Flaming Sphere * Guidance * Faerie Fire * Lesser Restoration * Mending * Protection from Evil * Stabilize * Burning Disarm Spell Slots Level 01 Level 02 * 8 5 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Mithril Chain Shirt +2 5100 gp 12.5 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Cloak of Resistance +2 4000 gp 02 lb Quarterstaff 00 gp 04 lb Light Crossbow +1 2335 gp 04 lb Ammo (20) 02 gp 02 lb Belt Pouch 1 01 gp ½ lb Compass 10 gp ½ lb Belt Pouch 2 01 gp ½ lb Money 101 gp 00 lb Totals: 11550 gp 26 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 00 GP: 2041 SP: 2 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: Indeterminate - 18ish Height: 5' 3" Weight: 117lbs Hair Color: White/Blonde Eye Color: Indigo Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Maia is exceptionally attractive, with a delicate grace that makes her seem both fragile and otherworldly. Demeanor: Although naive, Maia seems to spend nearly all her time in a state of delight as she discovers the world around her. She is also an indefatigable optimist who appears to have trouble imagining the worst until it's thrust in her face. Background: In the Beginning...the gods created the Heavens and the World, and to aid them in this task they made great Forges that burned with the Flame Empyreal, and scattered them across the skies. In these Forges they took base matter and transformed it to metals and gems and marble; all the wonders of purity and beauty. They hammered mountains and continents; etched rivers and valleys. When the World was finally done, they left the great Forges floating in the sky, brimming with divine Starfire. Did they know their primordial creations would look down upon the world they'd helped to build and watch from afar? Maia's story begins with a falling star. Not a chunk of rock that burns away as it falls. An actual falling star. Well, a piece of one anyway...coming down in a blinding blue-white ball of fire. Where it struck there was a wide blasted disc of scorched earth, burned tindertwigs of trees, and, of course, her. Lying curled on her side in the ash, unharmed. Clad in a light white cassock created at the same moment her flesh was. She awoke peacefully, opening her deep, indigo eyes to the cool night air and letting the ash and dirt fall between her fingers onto the smooth blob of cooled glass she lay upon. Confusion. Was she here? Hadn't she been...somewhere else? Then elation...she'd made it! There was a whisper of cloth on skin as Maia scrambled to her bare feet and nearly stumbled at her own weight. And yet, as uncomfortable as it was, the sensation of falling, of weakness, wrung a giggle from her because it was so different than anything she'd ever felt before. Maia made her way up to the rim of the crater and through the trees that were all bent away from where she'd landed and black on the sides facing it. A memory of a memory guided her...something she'd once seen from distances too great for her now-mortal mind to fathom. Something beautiful. She erupted out of the brush suddenly, and nearly went down the hillside in a tumble. The forest that had welcomed her was atop a large hilly plateau, and what it overlooked took her newfound breath away. Lights burning in the darkness of night. Bright, cheery, orange-yellow flames on poles and in scones. In bonfires and forges and ovens. For Maia it was like coming home; the heavens reflected upon the earth. There was a city down there, strung out between shoreline and innumerable islands that stretched out like glowing gems in a dragon's hoard across the water. The firelights were doubled in the water's surface, making a shining, shimmering panoply wherein any creative eye could make new constellations for as many years as life lasted. That is how Maia came to Venza, and it is from there that her adventure truly begins. Postscript - Meanwhile, in a far away land... Two men stood at the balcony overlooking the Great Plaza of a city currently asleep. One of them was a lord of war; tall and powerfully built, who seemed to be wearing epaulets even when unarmored, angular cheekbones and deep set eyes. The other was a mystic seer, clad in a cloak and robes embroidered in a riot of purples and golds and blues, curling and twining in arcane patterns all over their surfaces. Between them was a contraption of tubes and lenses. "I assume you've brought me here for a reason," the warlord grumbled. His tone suggested, strongly, that it had better be a very good reason. The magister was quick to agree, though did not fawn or quail before his lord's displeasure. His magicks, if put to the test, would vanquish even this man's undefeated sword...he was confident of that. But that was for later. He flicked a hand at the device and said, "Look into it." When the warlord complied, the magister added, "Don't bump it. I have aimed it precisely. You should see seven blue stars forming a sort of loop." The warlord nodded gruffly. "The Seven Sisters. Any stripling shiphand could point them out, and I was a cap..." "Then you know the order of brightness. The seven sisters are each of a different brilliance, with the brightest being..." "...Maia, yes, I still don't see what you're..." "Begging your indulgence, look at the stars again." The warlord sucked in a breath that would have been unpleasant for the mage had he uttered what was on his mind. But then he held it. Because he saw. "How is that...is there dust on the lens?" The magister felt his heart leap. This was going to work. "No, sire. I've made sure. What you're seeing is true. The star is now dimmer than her sisters." Finally the lord and master stood up from the telescope and gazed at the sky. "It is a strange thing you show me. A bad omen, maybe. What do you make of it?" "It is...an opportunity, sire." He turned to fix his mage with a skeptical look, dark, bushy eyebrows furrowing. The magister smiled. "Starlight comes from the fire that burns within the stars. Celestial fire, a direct manifestation of divine power. It cannot be destroyed, nor created now but by the gods themselves." "So?" the warlord asked. "Maybe The Stranger took a piss on it and half-put it out." His tone was light, but his eyes were serious, fixed on the magister. He knew now that the mage was onto something important. "So...if the star is dimmer, some of its fire has left it. And if it's left it, where did it go?" He'd intended to give his liege a chance to prompt him now, but excitement was too strong, he had to keep going. "Celestial fire is the very stuff of creation; the clay the gods used to craft the world! They left it in the stars to keep it out of mortal hands, but sire, imagine if some of it fell." "Fell," he repeated dubiously. "Yes," the mage replied, licking his lips. "Fell. To the ground. If we found it," He grimaced at the slip. "If 'you' found it, then you would wield the power of the gods." The warlord considered this. "Rain blood and thunder?" "With the least bit of effort." "Be invincible in battle?" "What mortal can stand before a god?" "Live forever?" The magister nodded, then added, "At least until the portion of the Flame is used up. Which could take decades. Centuries even." "God-Emperor," he said softly to himself...and smiled. "I could get used to that." Elation blossomed in the mage's heart. "Shall I put an expedition together?" he asked. "You know where to look?" "I will check the logbooks for mention of a meteorite. The apprentices would not have known what they were seeing, but it must have happened recently. From there, I will have a good idea of the general location to start looking." The warlord who would be God nodded and started away, leaving the magister alone on the balcony overlooking his sleeping city. "Do it." Had he seen the glitter in his servant's eyes, he might have been given pause. Might have wondered why a mage would so freely give away the power of the divine. And things might have gone differently. He did not though, and that book is now closed forever. Read on. Adventure Log Bats in the Belfry The Sword of the Fallen Angel Bats in the Belfry XP Received: 803 XP Treasure Received: 814 GP The Sword of the Fallen Angel XP Received: 2778 XP as of March 15th Treasure Received: 3620.1 GP Items: 000 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Oracle BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: N/A Features: Mystery Spell (Color Spray) HP: Max -2 (7) Skill Pts: +10 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +5 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 10 (New Total) Spellcasting: New Orison (Mending) New Spell Slot (1st lvl) Level 3: Class: Oracle BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Feat: Fleet Features: New Revelation (Spray of Shooting Stars) HP: Max -2 (7) Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +10 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 15 (New Total) Spellcasting: New 1st level spell known: Protection from Evil New Spell Slot (1st lvl) Level 4: Class: Oracle Attribute Bonus: Charisma +1 BAB: +2 to +3 Will: +3 to +4 Features: New Mystery Spell (Hypnotic Pattern) HP: Max -2 (7) Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +15 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 20 (New Total) Spellcasting: New Cantrip: Stabilize New 2nd level spell known: Spiritual Weapon New Spell Slot (1st lvl) New Spell Slots (3 2nd lvl) Level 5: Class: Oracle HP: Max -2 (7) Feat: Fleet Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +20 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 25 (New Total) Spellcasting: New 1st level spell known: Burning Disarm New 2nd level spell known: Lesser Restoration New Spell Slots (1 2nd lvl) Approvals *Approval (Dec 30, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Jan 01, 2011) (Mowgli) level 1 *Approval (Mar 23, 2011) (HolyMan) level 2 *Approval (Oct 15, 2011) (perrinmiller) level 3 *Approval (Oct 15, 2011) (perrinmiller) level 4 Category:Approved Characters